1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies advance, the types of household electrical appliances become more and more, but each electrical appliance requires different voltage and power. So, various kinds of transformers that provide different voltages and powers are needed. Currently, the industries often use two kinds of transformers. A kind of the transformers is high-frequency transformer, which generally is a switching mode power supply transformer. Another kind of the transformers is low-frequency transformer, which is a common silicon steel transformer.
A known transformer includes a bobbin and an iron core assembly. The bobbin of the transformer can be wired by the primary winding coils and the secondary winding coils. The iron core assembly is partially accommodated in the bobbin, thus the electromagnetic induction coupling generated among the iron core assembly and the primary winding coils and the secondary winding coils that wire the bobbin can achieve the purpose of voltage conversion.
However, for the known transformer, its bobbin will produce model errors in the manufacturing process, which led to a larger fitting clearance in follow-up assembly processes. This phenomenon is not conducive for production controlling of factories, and the crooked situation generated in assembly processes is not conducive for mass production. Furthermore, because the model errors of the bobbin and the assembly differences of manpower cannot be the same, not only the assembled iron core assemblies have crooked appearances, but also the gaps in the iron core assemblies cannot be the same, which makes the data of inductances of transformers distributed.